


Sweet Dreams

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, brave reference wink wink nudge nudge, day 1: bed sharing, fluffy fluff fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Day #1:  Bed sharing</p><p>This is actually a rather older one that I started ages ago, but never finished. And now with Swan Queen Week and the first prompt being "bed sharing"...I decided to go back and finish this up. </p><p>written with the prompt: </p><p>Prompt: Emma has a nightmare and unknowingly poofs herself into Regina's bed for comfort where she clings to her like a baby monkey. Regina just goes with it and the next morning Emma is all mad at herself and apologizing and stuff and it's super cute. If possible they are not dating yet:3 xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

“NO! Henry - “ 

Emma writhed in her sleep, getting herself tangled in her bedsheets but she neither knew nor cared. 

Her mind was trapped in the worst of dreamscapes. Around her was chaos: fire, the clash of swords and twangs of arrows, and the dull thud of the arrows hitting their marks, but she was focused only on the tiny limp body of her son in her arms, a dagger sunk hilt-deep in his chest. 

“Henry! No, c’mon, wake up - I’ll get Regina, she’ll heal you - REGINA!” Emma screamed.  
Henry’s eyes fluttered open. “Mom?” 

Emma slowly drew the dagger out of her son’s chest, pressing her hand quickly to the wound to try and slow the bleeding. “Henry. Focus on me - don’t go.” 

Blood covered her hands, and Henry’s eyes were growing distant and clouded. She looked around wildly. “Regina!” A shadow flickered in the fire, and for a heartbeat Emma thought she saw the dark outline of the former Evil Queen silhouetted in the flames, but just as quickly she was gone. 

She pressed her head desperately to Henry’s chest. There was no sound of a heartbeat.  
Her son was dead. 

“HENRY!” 

The world faded and reformed suddenly, making Emma’s heart seize in terror. What was happening? She flailed desperately, but she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t think - and the screams - Henry, Mary Margaret, Regina - 

“Shhh...shh…” Arms encircled her in a gentle yet firm embrace. She turned and clung to them, her lifeline in this hellish dreamscape. “You’re okay Emma…” 

“Not me - Henry -” Emma whimpered. 

“He’s fine, Emma. He’s in his bedroom sleeping peacefully, just as you should. I’ve got you.” It was Regina’s voice, something that might have alarmed Emma at any other time but now soothed her more than anything else. “It was just a nightmare.” 

Emma clung to her tightly, focusing on Regina’s steady heartbeat. Her breathing gradually evened, and she fell into a more peaceful sleep. 

 

\---

 

“Regina…” Emma muttered in her sleep, her breath tickling the nape of Regina’s neck. The blonde woman was clinging to her like a scared baby monkey, vulnerable and innocent-looking in sleep. 

When Emma had suddenly poofed into existence next to her, trapped in the midst of a nightmare, she’d been torn. Torn between awkwardness - what the hell, Emma, poofing here in the middle of the night? Here of all places? - but that was quickly replaced by overwhelming concern for the younger woman. She’d cradled Emma to her like she once had Henry, when he was very small; and her eyes had opened, confused-looking. Like maybe Regina was just another of her terrors, but she wasn’t. She’d blinked in sleepy understanding and curled into her, letting Regina protect her from the nightmares. 

She smoothed a lock of light golden hair away from Emma’s face. She looked so peaceful in sleep, the traumatic fear of last night’s terror gone. 

Emma was so beautiful. With her long blonde hair almost always flowing loose around her shoulders or, in this case, spread around her face like little rays and she was the sun; and her big green-gray eyes that could go from tough as nails to goofy to sad in the space of heartbeats. Regina often thought she resembled nothing more than a golden retriever puppy. 

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds and fell on Emma’s face. Regina could hear Henry getting up, going about his daily routine of getting ready. Normally she would get up about now to see him off; but one, she was too enchanted by her visitor; and two, said visitor was currently clinging to her with some seriously toned arms. Regina impulsively leaned forward and kissed Emma on the forehead.

“Miss Swan?” Regina called softly. “Can you loosen your grip a little? I need to see our son off to school.”

Emma just grumbled incoherently at first. At the words “our son”, however, one eyelid popped open in confusion, followed in short order by the other. She looked up at Regina in confusion. 

“Wait...what?” 

“You had a nightmare. You must have transported yourself here.” 

“I know, I remember - I mean, I remember the nightmare, but not poofing myself here.” Emma sat up in bed, frowning, and Regina became acutely aware that the blonde was clad only in her underwear. 

“Sometimes magic will react not to thought but to one’s instinct and emotion. You transported yourself where you felt safest.” Regina said quietly. 

Emma looked up at her, surprise and gratitude mixed in her gaze. Then, though, she glanced down at herself.

“Uh…” She winced and tried to pull the blanket up to cover herself. 

Regina’s gaze softened. “Hey. It’s alright. I’ll get you some clothes, and you can stay for as long as you need to.” 

Emma nodded numbly at her words. “Thank you.” 

 

\----

 

A few minutes later, Regina had seen Henry off to the bus and gotten some sweats and a tank top for Emma. She was in the kitchen making herself and Emma pancakes when the blonde emerged, her hair poofed up and her eyes haunted. 

Regina held up a plate of pancakes and waved it under Emma’s nose. “Hey, Miss Swan?” she said teasingly. “Earth to Miss Swan?” 

Emma took the plate. Regina sat across from her at the table, frowning in concern as she barely picked at her food.

“Miss Swan, in all my years of knowing you i have never seen you to turn away a meal. Especially my banana pancakes.” Regina leaned forward and covered Emma’s hand with hers.

“I know...I’m sorry…” 

Regina pursed her lips and stood up, taking both their plates to the sink and leaving them for later. Emma followed her like a confused puppy, until Regina gently sat her on the couch and fetched a fluffy fleece comforter to cover her. Then she flipped on the TV and started playing Brave. 

Emma’s lip trembled, and she snuggled down into the fleece blanket. Regina’s eye crinkled in a smile as she put her arms around the blonde and tucked the blanket around them both.  
“I used to do this when Henry was little and had nightmares,” she said quietly.

“Why are you being so nice?” Emma’s voice was small. “I was certain you’d chuck a fireball at me or something if…”

“If you randomly poofed yourself into my bed?” Regina felt Emma lean into her contentedly. “No...I’ve had those night terrors too. Only I didn’t have anyone to comfort me.”

Emma didn’t reply, but her hand squirmed until she found Regina’s hand under the covers. 

They sat in silence, and by the time Elinor had become a bear, Regina heard a soft snore coming from the blonde. She pressed her lips tenderly to the top of Emma’s head.

“Sweet dreams, Miss Swan.”


End file.
